Hell Frogs (Prelude): The Darkest Night
by boba772
Summary: Famon and his team not a very good ODST squad. After one simulation in which the objective gets completed after many failures, Famon's superiors feel they are ready. After one more training mission with a Spartan, the squad is forced to go on an actual mission, which could be deadly for our heros.


0127 hours /Date: Oct 19 2552 /Location: Earth, CLASSIFIED ODST training ground.

Two ODSTs were running from plasma fire. There was death and destruction in every corner, but they could not stop. They could not do anything. They just ran. They were running to the rendezvous point. They heard the screams of dying women and children, body parts were lying in the streets. It was a terrible site. They wished they never had to see it.

They continued to run, until they were in the middle of a bridge. They turned around and fired at the enemy. Then, four more soldiers came out to help them out. They continued to fire, until there was a good amount of them on the bridge. Then, the one recon in the group pressed a button on their wrist. The bridge blew. Now, there was no way off. Not yet. Not unless they wanted to drop fifty plus feet into water so shallow it would shatter their bones on impact.

"Glad to see you two made it." The leader said.

"Yeah, same with you guys too, commander." It was a female voice.

"We almost didn't though, right, Jane?" The male voice said.

"We were lucky, Jeff." Jane responded.

The leader chuckled. "Alright, good to know you two are alright. Ash, sit rep?"

The recon responded. "Yes, sir. There is a scarab headed straight toward us, under the bridge. Orders are to jump on it, get its shields down, and get out of its range before it blows. So now we just wait" The recon concluded.

"Still the brains of the group I take it, Ashly?" Another soldier asked rhetorically.

"Ohh, you know it Adrian. What about you and your girlfriend Rin?" Ashly asked the ODST.

"She… she's not my girlfriend!" Adrian said defensively, like a child. He was probably blushing under his helmet.

Rin only stood there. She was very quiet, and very shy. She had become friends with Adrian fairly quick though, and they had been the best of friends ever since. Yep, they had a great team.

"So commander." Ashly started, but he cut her off.

"Just call me by my name Ash." He smiled.

"Ohh, sorry sir. I mean, sorry Famon." Ashly corrected herself. "Commander Famon, it should be coming around that corner at any second."

"Alright then, men get ready, and get into cover." Famon ordered. They all hid behind barricades, right as the Scarab turned the corner. Just as Ashly predicted. As the Scarab came closer, Famon gave the countdown with his hand.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"Jump!" Famon shouted.

The squad jumped down, using their thruster packs to soften the landing. The Covenant was focusing all their fire on Adrian and Rin. Adrian got hit in his thruster pack, and fell. Lucky for him, he was already almost down. Rin landed and went back to back with him, firing at the enemy. Suddenly, Rin got shot down, and she fell. Adrian turned around.

"No!" Adrian shouted. He took the remaining forces on their side of the Scarab down. Everybody else had finished on their sides. Famon put his hand on Adrian's shoulder.

"I am so sorry…" Famon said, almost in disbelief.

"Its… yeah." He responded. Ashly, the second in command, had signaled Jeff and Jane to go down into the control room. As they went in, Ashly went back to Famon. They headed to the room, when shields came on. Then, a poison gas was let free.

"No, I can't lose anymore!" Famon thought. "Ashly, can you hack the control system on the shield to lower it?"

"By the time I get done, it will be too late. I am sorry." She said.

Famon punched the side of the Scarab.

"Sir, we can get the shields down." Jeff came in on the comms. They went out, and they went silent. Famon was in disbelief.

"Let's take out the core and get off this bastard!" Ashly said. They made their way over to the core, put some explosives on it, got into cover, and then pressed the trigger. It went out; it was going to blow in thirty seconds. However, the legs did not get damaged, so it was not crippled. More so to the point, they had to jump off of it from this height.

"Come on, let's go! I have the bubble shield ready once we are a safe distance away!" Famon informed his squad. The three jumped. They all activated their thruster packs. Adrian's, however, had been damaged in the drop before. He hit the ground with no cushioning. He was alive, but they could not help him without getting caught in the blast themselves.

"It's alright, don't worry about me! Go!" Adrian shouted.

Famon and Ashly ran. Ashly tripped, then immediately got back up. She was a good 15 feet behind Famon at this time though.

5.

He activated his bubble shield.

4.

Ashly kept running.

3.

Ashly dove for the shield.

2. She missed, and laid there, staring in horror at Famon through her helmet as she what was about to happen.

1.

It blew. There was a bright white flash, and then it went out. It was over.

Simulation is complete. Famon, please report to the command room for orders.

Ashly stood up, and shook Famon's hand. They saw the other four being rushed to the medical chambers. The images of a destroyed city faded to lines, as team members rushed in. This was the first simulation in which got completed, and had at least one surviving member. It was still a failure. At least, Famon thought so until he arrived at the command room for his next orders.


End file.
